


Thursday Girl

by lambiepuppet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breifly mentioned shyv jarv, F/F, Lux is drunk and alone at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambiepuppet/pseuds/lambiepuppet
Summary: Glory, Glory, Glory to the night that shows me what I am.Jarvan drags Lux to a party where an unexpected crush blooms.
Relationships: Cassiopeia Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Thursday Girl

“A house party!” Jarvan says excitedly. He does quick jazz hands to emphasize how fun it will be.  
“Jarvan, you know I'm not into parties. Besides, I have to study. I have to pass this midterm!”  
“C’mon Lux. One party won't kill you! You've been cooped up in your room studying forever. No shame in taking breaks!” He leans on the doorway of her bedroom looking over what he's seen a million times. A large bed with a fluffy white comforter, fairy lights strung above the bed, her full length mirror, covered in pictures and stickers. She shoots him a glare and goes back to reading the chemistry book she had so gracefully thrown onto her desk. He pouts for a moment before kneeling beside her desk, clasping his hands over the edge, tilting his head and giving Lux the biggest and saddest puppy eyes he could possibly muster. A grown man making puppy eyes, could you believe it? Lux sighs and puts her hand on Jarvans cheek. “You look stupid” She laughs as he frowns. “So you'll go, right?” He asks in a hopeful manner. “Yeah, fine, I’ll go.”  
“Yesss. Ok, wear something cute and I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 8. It will be a blast, I promise.”

Its Thursday, the warm summer air wafts through Lux’s window. “Wear something cute” was her only instructions, simple enough, right? She skimmed through her closet, fingering every shirt or dress she found. She settled on a simple Oversized Cable knit cardigan, a white undershirt, some shorts and a pair of leather ankle boots. She thought she looked cute, hopefully it was enough for Jarvan. 

8 pm sharp, Jarvan was on time, as expected. He's rich with a reputation to keep, he follows his father's orders like a well trained dog. He was chatting with Garen before Lux entered the room. “Hey babe!” He says cheerfully. Truthfully, Lux and Jarvan were like best friends. This whole relationship was forged by Tianna and Jarvan III. Nothing was really there between them, but they were both trained to do what they were told. Lux had become a little rebellious in the last few months, much to Tianna’s dismay. “Hi, we ready?” She asks, leaning on the dining room table. “Yeah, yeah. Lets go.” Jarvan waves to Garen as they exit the house, arm immediately leaving Lux’s shoulders as they get further into the inky darkness around her house. Settling into Jarvan's very expensive sports car, Lux sighs. “Are we going to have to pretend at this party?” She asks watching the trees pass. “Nah, Shyvana’s there. Ill be with her most the night.”  
“Well what about me?” Lux turns to Jarvan. She knew this was coming but she was too stupid to say no.  
“Well you can do… whatever you want!” He flips his wrist “The world is your Oyster, Luxanna Crownguard!”  
“Why did you even bring me to this party, Jarvan?”  
“Well, I wanted you to get out of the house. You're in your room all the damn time, not good for you.” When did he become a medical expert? Lux didn't argue, just leaned her head against her hand, watching as the trees passed. 

The house was big. Probably as big as the Crownguards. Jarvan escorts Lux into the house and hands her a drink, it was red and smells vaguely of alcohol and hawaiin punch. Lux takes a sip and nearly gags at the alcohol to fruit punch ratio. Lux wasn't used to drinking and Jarvans words of encouragement weren’t really helping. Shyvana walks into the room, her curly purple hair fashioned into two long braids at the side of her face. She was insanely pretty. Jarvan pats Lux on the shoulder as he walks away “Remember Lux, The world is your oyster!” the “r” is drawn out and gets quieter as Jarvan walks away. The music that shook the house drowned out Lux’s thoughts. How can anyone have fun like this?

She sat in a corner, watching as people passed joints, drank and did other….. Things. She tried not to think about how unbearable this was while sipping on the fruit punch. This was about her 3rd cup and she was starting to feel it, only a little. A man walks up to her with a fresh glass of the horrid alcohol concoction. “Hey there” He says suavely, Lux rolls her eyes. “I see you're runnin’ low on sauce.” He nods towards her cup and shakes the one he was holding towards her. “Here, got you a fresh glass” A hand snakes onto his shoulder and he freezes. “Can I ask what you're doing to this nice young woman?” A powerful voice asks from behind him. She wasn't tall enough to see, but her voice shook the room. The people at the party stopped and watched as the man turned around. Lux finally got a glance at the woman who seemed to be her guardian angel. She had lovely black hair, with emerald eyes. They were predatory in nature, looking for a striking point. Her lips were coated in black lipstick, pouting as she waited for an answer. “I was just offering my friend here a glass, Cassiopeia.” her name is spat out of his mouth with malice and irritation. “Riiiight.” she says “Take a sip then.” uncrossing one arm and gesturing to the cup being handed to Lux. The man gulps. “N-no, wouldn't want to contaminate her drink, she's a germaphobe.” His cocky smile was turned to a nervous one. Lux piped up with a “No I’m not.” and Cassiopeia grabs the man's shoulder again. “I'll ask you this once. Do you like having a cock firmly attached to your body?” He nods quickly and she smiles. “Good. If you'd like to keep it there, I'd suggest leaving.” He scurries out of the room with his tail between his legs. The room is watching Cass as she flicks her wrist and the party goes back to what it was.  
“Thank you.” Lux says, releasing a heavy sigh. “I don't know what I would have done if you didn't save me” She chuckles nervously as Cassiopeia pats her shoulder. “Women have to watch out for each other.” She says gesturing at Lux to stand. “That's why I'm watching out for you. Follow me.” 

Lux follows Cassiopeia through this large home, mostly grey in color. They enter a large room, two large couches positioned in the center. There were fancy bookshelves built into the walls. While not adorned with many books, they had other things on them. Small statues or awards, book ends, etc. The room was lit up with small lights installed above the bookshelves. Cassiopeia made her way to the bar in the back of the room and Lux followed, sitting on a bar stool. “You're not the party type.” Cassiopeia says fingering through the bottles of alcohol. She was wearing a green satin mini dress that hugged her figure well. She was pretty and Lux felt embarrassed as Cassio turned around with a bottle in hand. “I'm not, no.” Lux admits rubbing her wrist. “You came to Talons party. That's a big step for an introvert, don't you think?” She pours some of the liquor into two glasses. Cassiopeia's perfectly manicured hand slides the glass over the counter to Lux. “What is this?” Lux picks up the glass and sniffs, it wasn't horrible.  
“Port wine. Something you'll actually like. Talon and Katarina have horrid tastes.” Lux takes a sip from her own glass as Cassiopeia leans onto her hands, finger tapping her cheek. “Tell me, Lux-”  
“You know my name?” She interrupts, and Cass nods slowly. “Of course I do. You're Garen’s doormat of a sister.” Lux flushes “Just because its true doesn't mean you have to say it…” Cassiopeia chuckles, sipping the sweet port wine. “As I was saying.” She continues “Tell me why you came here.” Lux twirls a finger around the rim of her glass as she speaks “Jarvan. He wanted me to get out of the house, I'm apparently inside too much.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah, he says I’m all work and no play. Hes not even really my boyfriend so I don't even know why he cares so much.” Lux pouts as she looks into her half empty glass of port wine.  
“You must be important to him.” Ignoring the entirety of the boyfriend comment, Cassiopeia points her finger at Lux, Her matte black nails ever so perfect. “You don't need to listen to him. You're a grown woman, you can make your own decisions.”  
“Its not that easy..” Cass cocks an eyebrow and Lux continues “My aunt set us up, both our families are rich and powerful and blah blah blah” She imitates someone talking with her hand. “Were, like, friends or whatever. We don't even love each other like that.”  
“Here I thought you were a straight laced goody two shoes.” Lux rolls her eyes and sighs “I am good!” Lux sounds almost offended as she looks Cass in the eyes “You're really pretty…” Lux says, her words slurring together. Cassio's eye shadow was a beautiful pale green with hand drawn scales. It went with her pretty dress and eyes. “Thank you, love.” Cassiopeia finally moves from behind the bar into a seat next to Lux. “You're not too bad yourself.” Cassiopeia lifted her chin with a finger and turned her head from side to side. “Could use a little make up, otherwise not bad.” Her playful smile makes Lux’s heart thump in her chest, her face turning into a cherry tomato. “I thought you were straight.” Cassiopeia laughs. “Forced relationship” Lux says looking away from Cassio. “I think girls are pretty, but my family and I just dunno… I’ve never been with another woman”  
“Do you want to know what its like?” Cassiopeia asks smoothly. Somehow Lux’s face gets redder as Cassiopeia gets closer to her. With a quiet yes Cassiopeia presses her soft lips onto Lux’s. Cassio tastes like a mixture of the sweet port wine and cherry lip gloss. Like that it was over. Lux is suddenly snapped back to reality at the feeling of Cassiopeia’s finger running over her lips, wiping away any black lipstick that may have got onto Lux’s lips. Cassiopeia's bright smile is turned into an annoyed sneer as Jarvan's voice fills the room. “There you are, Lux!” he says as she blinks, surprised Jarvan found them. “Are you ready to go home? Your aunt is gonna kill me if you're not home soon.” Cassiopeia rubs her hands together and stands, standing Lux up. “I cant believe I had to take care of your drunk girlfriend.” She snaps at Jarvan. Lux’s heart sinks as she walks her way over to Jarvan. Walking out of the room with Jarvan’s arm around her shoulder, she turns to look at Cassiopeia, who blows her a kiss and waves. 

At home Lux ignores Garen to walk directly into her room, close the door and face plant into her bed. She was so confused, was it ok to like women? She wrapped a pillow around her head and screams into her fluffy bed. Cassiopeia is so pretty and she was surprisingly nice for what shes heard about her. It was…. Exciting to think that maybe it was ok to be something her aunt didn't want. Maybe she ask Talon for her number later.


End file.
